My Mask
by Karasu-Kuroi
Summary: Kenny ya lo perdió todo. Hacer todas las cosas que antes consideraba divertidas ya no significan nada. ¿De qué servía seguir luchando si la persona que amaba se fue? Todo aquello que lo aferraba a la vida le fue arrebatado... Odiaba tener que vivir... odiaba no poder morir...


_Hola~! Tanto tiempo que anduve desaparecida, ¿no? xD Me castigaron por no ordenar mi habitación por un jodido mes ¬¬ afadfds trataré de actualizarme con todas porque ahora SOLO ME DAN 1 HORA PARA HACER TODO EN EL PC, eso ya es misión imposible Dx asdasd_

_Aquí les dejo esta... ¿triste? historia de Kenny... lo explicaré más al final... Disfruten~_

* * *

"_Sigue de pie. Lucha. Crea tus metas y supéralas"_… todo eso era lo que oía decir de mis compañeros a otros cuando estos les pedían ayuda… para mi esa ayuda era inútil... ¿De qué servía que alguien te dijera "todo va a estar bien"? ¿Acaso veían el futuro? ¿O esa frase realmente reconforta? _Yo creo que no._

Dicen "_tienes todo mi apoyo"_. Si para ellos dar "apoyo" es comentar todos los estados tristes que publicas en Facebook entonces **hay algo mal.**

_No saben lo que de verdad sientes. __**Nadie lo sabrá ni sentirá lo mismo que tú.**_

"_También pasé por eso" _¿La misma situación? Tal vez ¿Los mismos sentimientos involucrados? Es posible. Aún así… ¿de qué sirve eso? Solo te hacen sentir peor. Saber que otro sufre o sufrió lo "mismo" que tú es triste. Para mí eso no es apoyo. Que ellos "sepan" lo que sientes no significa que "sepan" como ayudarte ¿o si? No lo sé.

También existen las personas que, luego de que les cuentas tus problemas, no hallan mejor respuesta que decir "_Hay gente peor que tu" _o _"Hay personas que mueren aquí y allá por un motivo tal"_ De nuevo ¡¿de qué sirve?! Que me digan que un niño muere cada segundo en África no soluciona mis problemas ni me hace sentir mejor.

_Nadie te conoce realmente, _y por ende, nadie puede ayudarte.

Ninguno de mis "amigos" supo como "ayudarme" cuando les comenté sobre la enfermedad de mi hermanita.  
"_Oh, lo siento, hermano, pero descuida, de seguro mejorará"_ ¡Ja! ¿Mejoró? No, claro que no… Semanas después nuestro Dios Todocabrón decidió llevársela… se llevó lo más preciado que tenía… lo único que me aferraba a la vida…

Luego de eso llegaron los típicos "_Mis condolencias", "Cuanto lo siento", _etc., etc. Encontraba molesto que todos esos tipos y tipas se acercaran a mí y me dijeran con falsa pena frases cliché. Inclusive sentía repugnancia cuando me lo decían con una "sonrisa triste".

**Nadie me entiende ni hace un esfuerzo por hacerlo.**

Días después, la gente se olvidó del tema y algunos me trataban como un retrasado o algo así.

Me enojé con el mundo. Era fastidioso el simple hecho de que estuvieran cerca de mí.

Sólo quiero estar solo y no pensar en nadie. Más bien… quiero olvidar a todos. No deseo conocer a nadie que me vuelva a hacer sentir feliz, quiero perderme, esconderme, gritar sin que nadie escuché mis lamentos.

Quiero ahogarme en mis propios sollozos, dormir para nunca despertar.

No deseo vivir y no quiero encontrar motivo para cambiar mi pensamiento. Aprovecharé todo lo que me queda en disimular y aparentar. Mi figura es invisible para todos pero cuando aparece no logra permanecer.

Quiero encontrar un lugar… tan sólo uno… donde no necesite de la miseria de otros para sobrevivir…

Quiero simplemente desaparecer…

Huir de todo a lo que llaman vida…

Muchas veces he acariciado el rostro de la muerte pero me hacen volver… vuelvo a la pesadilla en la que vivo…

Todo es igual siempre… todo es molesto siempre… gracias a mi capucha puedo ocultar mi rostro y mi rabia, aunque hay veces en que mis ojos me delatan. Me he encontrado con pocas personas que logran saber que me pasa y aún así no hacen nada para remediarlo porque saben que **de nada servirá hablar.**

…

He ardido en llamas… he sido desmembrado lentamente… he sido atropellado, fusilado, comido vivo… he estado en el mismo Infierno y miles de otros infortunios diarios… pero no hay nada peor que ver como la vida de la persona que más amas se va y saber que no volverá… no hay nada peor que saber que no podrás estar con esa persona ni en la otra vida…

Detesto cada segundo desde aquel día… odio cada momento… desde que mi tierna Karen se marchó nada ha sido igual… de nada me sirve beber, fumar o acostarme con la primera chica que se me cruce… esa dulce niñita, mi hermanita, era todo para mí…

_**Sigo sin saber cómo es que aún puedo mantener una máscara que lo oculte todo…**_

* * *

_Y... bueno... este fic surgió de un breve relato de mi querido hermanito **Sterling Mabbit Wear-Prada**(si quieren búsquenlo así en FB ewe es el que dice Justasucker xD) Bueno, lo que él escribió va desde "Sólo quiero estar solo..." hasta "donde no necesite de la miseria de otros para sobrevivir…" lo escribió en un momento en lo que no puedo describir lo que sentía porque, al igual que yo, no sabe lo que siente al escribir :3_

_Emm... le pedí permiso para subirlo y me dejó, se lo mostré y le gustó :D ¿Saben? Mientras lo escribía comencé a enojarme y salió esto... interprétenlo a su modo :3_

_Gracias por leerme y recuerden: **"Masturben sus mentes y eyacularán ideas"**_

_Alice&Alex_


End file.
